TRUST☆MY DREAM
TRUST☆MY DREAM es la primer pista del CD Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Audition Song 1, interpretada por Ittoki Otoya que es la voz de Terashima Takuma. Clasificación * # 78 (Clasificación semanal en Oricon) * # 33 (Clasificación diaria en Oricon) * # 16 (Apariciones en Oricon) * # 97 ( CDTV ) Curiosidades * Curiosamente en la segunda temporada del anime, en el capítulo 5, se aprecia una breve parte de la canción. * La canción fue usada en un comercial para promocionar el videojuego Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Repeat Video Letras Español = ¡Es un deslumbrante día brillante! tarde y casi perdiendo el último tren Como un corazón congelado en tres segundos Con estos ojos vívidos que buscan, ¿qué son estos sentimientos? Asi mi corazón latiendo no será expuesto... Cada distancia es como el desgaste de una guitarra Con una sonrisa afinada, ¿están bien las preparaciones? ¿¡Estás lista!? ¡Confío en mi mismo! ¡Unamos nuestras manos! ¡Confía en tu sueño!!Un mundo sólo para nosotros dos! ¡El mas grande viaje, las luces son todas azules! ¡Confía en mi canción! ¡No tenemos miedo! ¡El cielo es más grande! ¡Mi corazón es un delirio! ¡Vamos, dirijamonos más allá del sonido! ¡Vamos, conviértete en el rotundo viento! ¿Por qué será? En el tiempo perdido, podrías volverte tenso y molesto Si ese momento llega, ¡por favor recuerda la canción que nos unió! El destino tensado, ¿es este el impulso del destino? ¡Me enamoré después de un compás! La verdad es que quiero atesorarte incluso más, pero Todavía no puedo controlar el volúmen de este torpe amor... ¡Pero Te Amo! ¡Creo en mi mismo! ¡Vamos a besarnos! ¡Cree en mi sueño! ¡Mirame a los ojos! ¡Este amor se está desbordando demasiado! ¡Cree en tu canción! Hey, escucha! ¡Siente el latido de mi corazón! En el escenario de los sueños ¡Hey, vamos a volar sobre el arcoiris! ¡Vamos, ven conmigo! ¡Juraría aquí! Para llegar a ser sin duda una melodía sólo para tí, ¡Intentaré creer! ¡Vamos hacia un milagro sólo para nosotros dos! ¿¡Estás lista!? ¡Confiemos en nosotros! ¡Unamos nuestras manos! ¡Cree en nuestro sueño! !Un mundo sólo para nosotros dos! ¡El mas grande viaje, las luces son todas azules! ¡Cree en nuestra canción! ¡No tenemos miedo! ¡El cielo es más grande! ¡Mi corazón es un delirio! ¡Vamos, dirijamonos más allá del sonido! ¡Vamos, conviértete en el rotundo viento! |-|Romaji= mabushii Shining Day chikoku magiwa GIRIGIRI Last Train HĀTO no nanka ga sanbyou de FURĪZU shita BIBITto Searching Eyes kono kanjou wa nani nan deshou? DOKIDOKI ga BAREmasen youni otagai no kyori nante GITĀ no WANFURETTO kurai na no sa egao no CHŪNINGU junbi wa ii desu ka? Are You Ready!? Trust Myself! te o tsunagou Trust Your Dream futari no sekai saikou no Ride SHIGUNARU wa All Blue!! Trust My Song! kowakunai yo sora wa hateshinai kokoro wa Rave nee ikou oto no saki e saa hibike kaze ni natte naze ka? Missing Time moshimo kimi ga PIRIPIRI PunPun sonna toki attara deai no uta PURĪZU Remember GUGUtto Destiny kono shoudou wa unmei deshou? isshousetsu de koi ni ochita yo hontou wa ne motto umaku kimi no koto daiji ni shitai keredo bukiyou na ai no BORYŪMU chousetsu ga dekinai But I Love You Believe Myself! KISU o shiyou Believe My Dream ore no me o mite konna ni mo suki ga afureteru!! Believe Your Song! nee kiite mune no kodou o Feel yume no Stage nee tobou niji o kakete saa ore nitsuite oide koko ni chikau yo kitto kimi dake no MERODI ni naru koto o dakara shinjite mite futari no kiseki o iku ze! Are You Ready!? Trust Ourself! te o tsunagou Trust Our Dream futari no sekai saikou no Ride SHIGUNARU wa All Blue !! Trust Our Song! kowakunai yo sora wa hateshinai kokoro wa Rave nee ikou oto no saki e saa hibike kaze ni natte |-| Kanji = 眩しいShining day　遅刻間際ギリギリLast train ハートのなんかが　3秒でフリーズした ビビッとSearching eyes　この感情は何なんでしょう? ドキドキがバレませんように お互いの距離なんて　ギターのワンフレットくらいなのさ 笑顔のチューニング　準備はいいデスか?　Are you ready!? Trust myself!　手を繋ごう　Trust your dream二人の世界 最高のRide　シグナルはAll blue!! Trust my song!　怖くないよ　空は果てしない　心はRave ねぇ行こう音の先へ　さあ響け風になって 何故か?Missing time　もしも君がピリピリPun×2 そんな時あったら　出会いの歌プリーズRemember ググっとdestiny　この衝動は運命でしょう? 一小節で恋に落ちたよ 本当はねもっと上手く　君の事大事にしたいけれど 不器用な愛のボリューム　調節が出来ない　But I love you Believe myself!　キスをしよう　Believe my dream俺の瞳を見て こんなにも好きがあふれてる!! Believe your song!　ねぇ聴いて　胸の鼓動をfeel　夢のStage ねぇ飛ぼう虹をかけて　さあ俺についておいで ここに誓うよきっと　君だけのメロディになる事を だから信じてみて　二人の奇跡を いくぜ!　Are you ready!? Trust yourself!　手を繋ごう　Trust our dream二人の世界 最高のRide　シグナルはAll blue!! Trust our song!　怖くないよ　空は果てしない　心はRave ねぇ行こう音の先へ　さあ響け風になって Referencia *Letra Romaji y Español: Mi Lyricslandia *Letra Kanji: 歌詞タイム Categoría:Ittoki Otoya (Canciones) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Audition Song